warriorsbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Wild
History A kittypet, named Rusty, hunts on ThunderClan's territory, only to find himself being attacked by one of the Clan's apprentices, Graypaw. In a suprise to Graypaw, Rusty turns around to fight. Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, followed by one of her warriors, Lionheart, are suprised to find out that Rusty is not like most kittypets, and is not afraid to fight. Bluestar offers him an apprenticeship in ThunderClan and tells him if he accepts, to come to this place the next day. Rusty comes to the border to meet Whitestorm, one of the senior warriors, and Lionheart. He accepts Bluestar's offer. When he comes to the camp, most cats are not happy that Bluestar let a kittypet into the Clan. As a result, he gets into a fight with Longtail, who tears Rusty's collar off. This convinces the rest of the Clan that StarClan has sent them a sign that the kittypet should stay. Rusty receives the name Firepaw. Firepaw goes out hunting and is attacked by a rouge. The apprentice seems to have been to much for the rouge to handle, so the rouge gives up and tells him to simply kill her. He refuses to kill her, and the rouge introduces herself as Yellowfang, who he later finds out is ShadowClan's former medicine cat. He finds that Yellowfang is very hungry, and eats with her. A little while later, a patrol comes around. They catch him generously feeding her, though she is a rouge, so he is breaking the warrior code by not feeding the Clan first. Bluestar makes him come to camp with Yellowfang, and she is held prisoner at their camp. Bluestar shows respect toward Yellowfang. As for Firepaw's punishment, he is put in charge of caring for Yellowfang. Two other apprentices, Dustpaw and Sandpaw snicker and laugh at him, but Bluestar tells them that it is an honor to be taking care of her. At a Gathering, Brokenstar, leader of ShadowClan, reveals that they have driven a cat out because she is dangerouse and instructs that if any other Clans see her, to kill her. Most of ThunderClan think that this is Yellowfang. Firepaw runs from the Gathering and tells Yellowfang to run. She says no, because Bluestar will do what she believes is right. To Firepaw's relief, she is correct, because Bluestar does not trust Brokenstar. Later, ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan for sheltering Yellowfang and not giving up part of their territory to ShadowClan. (This is mentioned at the Gathering. That is why WindClan has been driven out.) Yellowfang proves her loyalty by protecting the kits. This convinces some of the Clan that Yellowfang is loyal, but there are cats who believe she is still loyal to ShadowClan. Soon after, Spottedleaf is found dead behind the nursery, and the kits and Yellowfang are gone. Every cat, but Firepaw believes that Yellowfang killed Spottedleaf and stole the kits. Bluestar calls him over, and tells him to go and find Yellowfang. Bluestar doesn't want to kill an innocent cat, and she fears that if she sent Tigerclaw, then he might kill her, and not bring her back. She promises that if Yellowfang is truly guilty, then Bluestar would kill her personally. She asked Firepaw to ask her about kitnapping and killing Spottedleaf. Firepaw goes to find Yellowfang with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. Before they leave, Ravenpaw tells Firepaw that Tigerclaw killed Redtail. Firepaw then tells Ravenpaw that Tigerclaw has been telling his supporters that Ravenpaw is a traitor and should be killed. Firepaw thinks that Tigerclaw is only doing this so he can get rid of Ravenpaw and will not be exposed for killing the former deputy. Graypaw and Firepaw escort him to the edge of WindClan territory, so he can go live with Barley, a loner they met on the way to Moonstone. After that, Graypaw and Firepaw go into ShadowClan territory, following Yellowfang's scent. They find her, and some kit blood. Firepaw hears a patrol and tells Graypaw to stay while he fetches them. Yellowfang also offers to go find some of her allies from the Clan. Firepaw returns first, with Whitestorm and the rest of the patrol. Yellowfang returns soon after with some of the her former Clan's elders. They raid the camp, rescuing the kits, and driving Brokenstar and his followers out. It is said that Clawface stole the kits and killed Spottedleaf. When they report back to the camp, Firepaw tells them that Ravenpaw was slain by a ShadowClan border. Soon after, in a Clan meeting, Bluestar asks that Yellowfang become ThunderClan's new medicine cat, and Yellowfang accepts. Also, Firepaw and Graypaw receive their warrior names, Fireheart and Graystripe. Category:Books Category:Original Series Category:Into the Wild